Hay de Besos a Besos
by UchihaDiana
Summary: REEDICIÓN 2013. Viñeta. Un beso es algo significativo en la vida de una adolescente, más el primero. Y claro que el que tu primer beso sea accidental, con uno de tus mejores amigos, y que para colmo él no se de cuenta de la importancia, termina frustrando. Y en resumen, eso es lo que le pasa a Lucy. NaLu. Reviews Please!


¡Hola! Aquí me tienen reeditando un fic viejito. Bueno, ni tan viejito pero sí ya tiene sus ayéres.

¡Y es de una de mis parejas favs de FT! :3

Awww, aprovecho para decirles que los adoro, son los mejores fans :D

Y bueno, nada más. Los dejo con su fic:

**Aclaraciones: **Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

**Contacto: **Facebook - Violeta Jiménez (UchihaDiana) / Twitter - ViolettUchiha01

Reviews Please!

* * *

><p><strong>~Hay de Besos a Besos~<strong>

Usualmente a Lucy no le molestaba la presencia de Natsu. ¡Para nada! Pues si él había sido el causante de su ingreso al gremio y también su primer amigo desde entonces. Y era más, aunque ella misma no supiera darle un nombre adecuado, había terminado por desarrollar hacia él un sentimiento más allá de la simple amistad.

–¡Hola! –saludó Natsu.

Inmediatamente Lucy puso una expresión de terror al sentir las manos de su compañero sobre sus hombros, pues de ahí había tomado impulso para saludarlos, hundiéndola en su asiento.

–¡A-A-Aléjate de mí! –chilló levantándose de la mesa. Al poco rato, al sentir las miradas de confusión de sus amigos y del resto del gremio, decidió salir corriendo a toda velocidad dejando una estela de polvo tras de sí.

–¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó el Dragon Slayer sentándose en un banco.

–¡Lucy se rompió! –se apresuró a decir Happy.

–Es cierto que Lucy actuó bastante raro –comenzó Erza poniendo expresión pensativa–, y eso comenzó desde que regresamos de la última misión.

–¿Le pasó algo a Lucy-san? –preguntó una curiosa Juvia que se pegaba del brazo de Gray.

–Es algo complicado… –murmuró el alquimista rascándose la mejilla un poco incómodo–. Durante la misión, Erza lanzó a Natsu contra un mono gigantesco, pero él lo esquivo y éste idiota fue a dar contra Lucy –explicó.

–Juvia no entiende –replicó la peliazul–. Lo que dice Gray-sama suena a lo que pasa todo el tiempo aquí en el gremio.

–Es que Natsu besó a Lucy por accidente –le aclaró la pelirroja con un sutil sonrojo.

–¡¿Es cierto lo que dice Erza-san, Gray-sama?!

–Bueno… sí, eso pasó.

–¿Qué, entonces está así sólo por eso? –preguntó el pelirosa mientras apoyaba la mejilla en la palma de su mano.

–Para una chica un beso significa mucho –comentó Mirajane que había escuchado parte de la conversación–, y más si es el primero que le dan.

–Entonces supongo que debo ir a hablar con ella –comentó riéndose malévolamente–. Happy, espérame aquí.

–¡Aye! –respondió emocionado al ver entrar a Wendy con Charle. Inmediatamente Natsu salió del gremio.

–Ya entiendo, un beso significa mucho –sonrió Scarlet anotando mentalmente la información de Mira.

–Gray-sama, Juvia quiere un beso –balbuceó la chica completamente inmersa en sus fantasías mientras el pelinegro la miraba con miedo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Estúpido Natsu! –lloriqueó la rubia mojándose el rostro para bajarse el sonrojo.

–Eres mala, Lucy –le dijeron de repente. Lucy pegó un brinco para después voltearse aterrada–. Hablas mal de otros sin siquiera darles la oportunidad de defenderse –bufó infantil.

–¡¿Co-Cómo es que siempre te metes en mi casa?!

–Porque es fácil.

–Y… ¿a qué viniste? –preguntó nerviosa.

–A que me explicaras porqué me dijiste que me alejara y después saliste corriendo.

–E-Eso es por-porque… yo… –balbuceó torpe. Natsu esperó un par de minutos a que su compañera contestara bien, pero al ver que eso quizá no pasaría suspiró.

–Mira dice que es por lo que pasó en la misión.

–¡N-N-No! No, co-cómo crees que es p-por eso –se rió nerviosa.

–¿Entonces por qué estás rara conmigo?

–Por nada, es sólo que son… ¡cambios de humor! –respondió insegura–. Ya sabes, las mujeres tenemos muchos.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó acorralándola poco a poco.

–Sí…

–¿Muy segura? –volvió a preguntar mientras la aprisionaba entre sus brazos.

–Y-Ya te dije que sí –susurró temblando–. Natsu… –se quejó apretando los ojos.

–Entonces no habrá problema si yo hago esto –concluyó el mago plantándole un beso.

Lucy estaba completamente en blanco, no sabía qué hacer. Si corresponderle con toda la pena del mundo, o morderlo para que la soltara. Después de todo era su "segundo" beso y con la misma persona. Finalmente cuando su mente se atoró más de lo que estaba decidió corresponderle apretando sutilmente el chaleco del pelirosa. Éste sonrió para sus adentros profundizando aún más el beso. Después de un rato cuando los pulmones de la rubia se comprimieron diciéndole que necesitaban aire, hizo que Natsu la soltara. Él la miró con una enorme sonrisa mientras ella respiraba por bocanadas de aire.

–¿Ves? Lo que acaba de pasar es un simple beso –le sonrió.

–¡Ahora está todo peor! –chilló Lucy muy molesta y apenada–. Lo que acaba de pasar y lo que pasó en la misión son cosas completamente diferentes –lo regañó histérica.

–¿Por qué? –replicó el mago asustado y confundido.

–Porque en ésa ocasión tú chocaste conmigo y m-me be-besaste, ¡pero en seguida te levantaste reclamándole a Erza! –le recordó poniendo los ojos en blanco–. ¡Y hoy vienes a mi casa y te po-pones a pr-provocarme!

–De verdad que no lo entiendo –respondió él despistadamente–, supongo que entonces tendré que probar una y otra vez hasta que lo entienda, ¿no crees? –sonrió divertido.

–¡No más! –imploró Lucy tomándose de los cabellos mientras hacía reír a su acompañante.


End file.
